InFamous Tom's Life Summary
This is a solo RP about Tom Green Jr. Its a summary of his life in little sections since his life would be too long to this point. 'Tom is at home, alone. He's currently 14 and lives in England Tom: Sighs They're never home. Calls parents 10 times, no answer. Why are they always busy. Tom watches T.V Tom: What? Woah! Sees Cole MacGrath destroying Militia soldiers That's awesome!!! Sees a riot Hmmm, Sees people saying things like "Kill this demon!" and "The Militia are doing the right thing, Cole sucks!" What the fuck! He's just different! Searches more abouts conduits Tom: This is pretty cool! Researches for hours Tom: '' looks at time'' Shit! I was up all night! IM GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!! Runs to school Gripton Secondary School Tom arrives at his class room, he's 10 minutes late Teacher: You're late! Tom: Sorry, I-I... I live far away and I had to walk here. Teacher: Okay, sit down over there points at empty seat As Tom is walking, he gets shot by a spit ball and everyone laughs Tom: Fuck you! Teacher: Tom! Detention! Tom: But he- Teacher: Shut up! Everyone laughs Later Kid: Hey look, it's the new kid. They push Tom around Tom: Can you fuck off! They chase Tom Tom: Shit shit shit. Tom easily outruns the bullies Tom: Few, that was close. I'm outta here. Tom goes to the ICT room and researches more about conduitism until schools over One Year Later Tom is at home and he is 15 Tom's father: Hello son, I've got good news! Tom: What? Tom's father: We're moving to America! Tom: WHAT!?! Tom's father: I'm sorry if you don't want to go but it's for work, and you can go to the school there! Tom: WHAT THE HELL! Where in America? Tom's father: New Spire! Tom: Oh no. New Spire Tom is at his dad's apartment Tom: Watches T.V and sees Cole charging up the RFI Woah, thats aweso- Tom looses control and falls out a window and hits the ground unharmed Tom: Arg, did i just, holy shit! gets up I feel... weird. people start to stare and whisper Tom: Notices shards of glass in his arms Ah shit, attemps to pull then out but they absorbed into him and his arms turned to glass Tom: HOLY SHIT! What the hell! Shakes arms Man: HE'S A CONDUIT! people start to call the police Tom: No, don't, it's okay please don't! runs away Junk yard Tom: Shit, what do I do, what do I do?!? Tom's arms switch back to skin Tom: Woah it's gone! Tom switches to glass then back at will Tom: Holy shit thats awesome! FEW DAYS AFTER PRACTICE Tom learnt to control his body Tom: Alright, let's try something like Cole! Drains glass bottle Tom: Oh my god, that's epic! Shoots shards at trash can Tom: (HELL YEAH, I'M A BADASS!!!!) THE NEXT DAY A person appears at the entrance of the junk yard Sterling: Hey, what's up! Tom: Uh oh, um hey, just hiding from those monsters... Sterling: Oh, o-okay, I'll see you around I guess! goes around deeper in junkyard so Tom doesn't see what he's doing... Tom: (crap, is he a conduit? He looks friendly) What'cha looking for? Sterling: *Shit, he must be onto me... What's a good lie...* Oh, I'm just looking for car parts! S-So yea! Tom: (crap, he might call the police, i have to kill him or something) I think there's some further down. Tom sneaks behind Sterling and jumps him then aim his glass arm at him Tom: Who are you?!? Sterling is suprised as Tom is standing in front of him with a glass arm Sterling: Woah!! You got glass??! Dude calm down! I'm a conduit too!! Look what I have!! makes arm into dust and gathers more dust to surround arms '' Tom: Woah, cool! I'm glad you're not one of those jelouse humans. I'm practising my powers right now, wanna join me? Sterling: Yea man!! What do you wanna try first? Tom: We could try shooting those cans over there? By the way, I'm Tom Green Jr or TJ for short. ''leans in for a handshake Sterling: Oh how rude of me!! My name's Sterling Jackson!! handshakes you ''So let's start, I've been coming here for a while now also... Stupid police... ''shoots the 5 metal cans in a row ''So where you from? Tom: Sterling? That's a really posh name haha. ''Shoots 3 cans I just moved here a week ago from England. Sterling: Really? I've always wanted to go to England... Ugh shoots random rubble for fun and absorbs dust off the ground Tom: Yeah Englands not the sort of place you move TO if you know what I mean. I wanna try somthing.claps hands together and creates a spray of shards which blow up a gas tank Tom: HOLY SHH-, that was epic! Sterling: What do you mean? England's not a nice place? sees you blow up glass tank ''Whoa!! What'd you do with your powers to do that? I wanna try that? Tom: England is a nice place but the scenery is boring, I think there's another over there ''points to a crane Sterling: Really? Interesting looks at a crane ''Noo, how'd you make your glass explode like that? Tom: I didn't, I think I hit something explosive. Sterling: Oooh haha, so what school do you go to? Tom: I haven't started school here yet but in England I went to Gripton Secondary School. Secondary school is what we call high school in England. So, where are your parents? Sterling: Oh okay, you should come to New Spire High School, its an okay school. And my parents are at home, they must be waiting or something... Tom: Yeah i will. Your lucky you get to see your parents, mine are always busy. They haven't even cared that their son fell out a window, got super powers and ran away. I better get going now, it's dark. See ya! Sterling: Damn bro... Oh okay! See ya!! ''leaves junkyard. TOM CONTINUES PRACTISING HIS POWERS UNTIL MASTERY FOR 3 YEARS 3 Years later Tom gets a job as a window repair man to hide from the military Tom: Hey sir, which window needs repairing? Man: That one there. Tom: I can fix that quickly, it will cost $100 though. Man: I'll get the money Leaves Tom drained the broken glass and replaces the window The man comes back Tom: All done. Man: How did you- BIOTERRORIST! Tom: Bioterrorist? The man and several others call the DUP Tom: Woah, wait no, I'm friendly! The D.U.P. Arrive in a apc and 5 dup rooks come out Tom: Who are you guys? Dup soldier: Fire! They all shoot Tom: Shit, Shoots multiple soldiers Get away from me! Kills the last soldier What the hell?!? A truck of 30 soldiers drives in fronf of Tom and the soldiers surround Tom Dexter: You've got good skills kid, Augustine would want to see you. Get him. Tom is captured and taken to Curden Cay prison Four Years In Curden Cay Tom awakes in a training arena Augustine: Thomas is it? Hello Thomas and welcome to Curdun Cay battle arena. Here, you would be tested on your skills and powers, Dexter told me you were good. Tom: So you capture me then make me fight like a gladiator? Augustine: It's much more complicated than that. Tom: Really? Alright, lets get this over with. Augustine: Then let's begin. Eugene? There was distant screams in the distance of a high school kid Tom: What the hell is this place? Multiple hard light constructs of dup soldiers appear and fire at Tom Tom: Shit. Uses shield to block bullets then rams the D.U.P soldiers Tom: Easy. Augustine: Eugene, Send more. 50 soldiers are created and Tom effortlessly defeats them Augustine: You're useful. Dexter, you know what to do. A large, bald man walks in and traps Tom in glass restraints Augustine: Meet Dexter Quinn, second in command here in the D.U.P of Seattle. Dexter, find out what he knows by the time I return. She leaves Tom: Shit. Dexter: What are the odds of two glass conduits? Oh I know, you're trapped, I'm not. Shoots glass in his legs. Tom: You're a conduit too, why are you doing this? Dexter: Because they are a danger to humanity. Tom: But together, conduits can save the world, end poverty, crime and pollution. Killing them means killing the world. Dexter: I know your plans, and I'm going to show you true fear, I'm going to make you put a gun in your own mouth. Shoots more glass in him, knocking him out Tom is tortured everyday by Dexter 4 years later Augustine has a chat with Tom Augustine: Hello Thomas, I am aware of your plans. Tom: J-just get out of here. Augustine: I'm here to help you escape. Tom: Really? Augustine: Yes Tom, You're right, about conduitism. The government is ruthlessly murdering conduits and experimenting on them. I need you too complete you're plan. Tom: So you're just going to let me go? Augustine: No, I'm going to help you break out. '' She gives Tom a drug which increases his power for a short time'' Tom: Woah, that's awesome. Shoots billions of shards at the concrete walls and breaks out then runs away The creation of The Conduit Alliance Tom is back in New Spire and starts to spread the word of conduitism Tom: (this'll never work, i need a new plan) Trent: Hey, You a conduit? Tom: Yeah, I'm trying to spread the word of conduitism, wanna help? Trent: Sure, we deserve more respect. 5 other members later Tom: Hey excuse me, would you like to have a poster explaining the greatness of conduits? Christine: No, go away. Tom: Conduits deserve way more respect, man, I don't know about you but conduits need to stick together and take down these bastards who are trying to end us. Christine turns around Christine: You're right, but how are we gonna do that? Tom: By murdering the DUP, you know one of the D.U.P leaders tortured me in Seattle. What was his name? Demter or something. Christine: Dexter Quinn?!? Tom: Yeah you know him? Christine: No, I don't. Tom: You're a conduit right? Christine: How'd you know? Tom: You haven't run away screaming yet. Anyway puts hand on Christine's shoulder us conduits have to kill those who treat us like dirt and really show them who's boss. Christine: Blushes Yeah we do. pushes Tom's hand off Tom: I already have 5 conduits who agree with me, you in? Christine: Sure, why not. Tom: Great! At the conduit alliance base James: Uh Tom, the government just murdered another 40 conduits. Tom: WHAAAT!!!! Thats fucking it, I'm sick of humanity, they're dead! Steve: You making a new plan? Tom: Yeah, we're going to kill humanity. One year later Tom meets two conduits reading one of his conduit posters Tom: Hey, you two conduits? Leo and Emma: Yeah. Leo: Why? Do you need something? Tom: I was just wondering if you want to help me put up some posters for conduitism. I see you're looking at the one I put up. I'm also a conduit. Leo: ''sigh ''Why not... You up Emma? Emma: Of course. What is it that you can do? Tom: Uh I'm a glass conduit and I'm also the leader of a conduit group called the conduit alliance. We're trying to spread the word of conduitism Leo: I'm an Ice-Fire conduit. Sounds confusing at first, but once you see it, it's pretty cool... Tom: Oh cool! And your girlfriend? Leo: She's not my girlfriend!!!!!!! I just met her!!! And I don't know what her power is, it's some kind of cloud shit. Tom: Haha, I'm just fucking with you! Leo: Ugh, anyway, do you want us to help? Or not? Tom: Yeah let's go. (This is the beginning of Sly Threat)